Water Kamidere and Ho-kago Tea Time!
This is a fanfiction i was writing in school because wynaut Written by GensokyoAngel. Written by GensokyoAngel. Chapter 1 Iason Inabi, a 16 years old male student, was invited to the Light Music Club in the School. The club's members were waiting to Iason to enter the Light Music Club Room. They were standing near the door. "Ricchan, when he'll arrive?" Yui Hirasawa asks. "Anytime now!" Ritsu Tainaka responds. The band heard some knocks on the door, and someone opened the door, which was Iason, who the band were waiting for to arrive. "Hello." Iason says as he bows down to the band. "Oh! You must be Inabi-kun!" Ritsu smiles as she walks closer to Iason and shakes hands with him. "Yes. I am Inabi-kun. Iason Inabi. You can call me Ias-kun if you wish, or Inakun." Iason says to Ritsu. He looks at the rest of the other band members, and his attention is caught by Azusa Nakano. "Excuse me." He says as he walks closer to Azusa. "You are Nakano-chan, am i correct?" He says. "Yes, i am." Azusa says. "Great." Iason said. He looks at Mio Akiyama, who whimpers. "H-hello..." Mio says to Iason. "Hello, what's your name?" Iason asks. "M-mio...Mio Akiyama." She says. A Smirk pops up in Ritsu's face. "Did you know that Mio once tripped in the stage, resulting to her flashing her panties to the audience?" Ritsu says, shocking Mio. "RITSU! DON'T SAY THAT!" Mio shouts at Ritsu. "W-what? Did that really happen?" Iason asks Ritsu. "N-no! It did no-" Mio deseperately says before being interrupted by Ritsu. "Yes, it did happen, Inabi-kun!" Ritsu responds to Ritsu, Mio walks up on Ritsu and smacks her in the head as a result. "Bad girl!" Mio sighes. "Is Ricchan that bad?" Iason asks. Mio sighes again. "Unforutenely, yes." Mio says to Iason. Tsumugi Kotobuki looks at Iason Inabi, surprised by how polite Iason is compared to everyone else in the club, espically Ritsu Tainaka and Yui Hirasawa. "Inabi-kun, do you want to have tea?" Tsumugi politely asks Iason. "Sure." He says. "Have a seat then!" Tsumugi says as she points to the table and some chairs in the club. Iason walks towards a chair and sits on it. Tsumugi eventually gives Iason a tea cup and pours some Tea on it. Iason picks the Tea cup up and drinks a bit of the tea before putting the tea cup in the table. "Tasty." He says. Tsumugi is looking at him with a smile. "Do you like teachers?" Tsumugi says, Iason nods. "Yes, i do. What's your name by the way?" He asks Tsumugi. "Tsumugi Kotobuki. Call me Mugi-chan if you wish." She tells Iason her name. "Okay, Mugi-chan." Iason says to Tsumugi as he drinks a bit of the tea again. He looks at Azusa Nakano after finishing the tea, he gets off the chair and walks towards Azusa Nakano and hugs her. "Nakano-chan~!" He says, shocking Azusa. "W-what are you doing?!" Azusa asks Iason. "Hugging you, you're really cute after all~" Iason responds. Category:Fanfictions